


Reunion

by LeoAries



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAries/pseuds/LeoAries
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer see each other once again, getting right to what matters between them in this season 5 inspired reunion.





	Reunion

Whisky and fine cologne touched her nostrils.  
The mere memory of it nearly brought her to her knees, thinking of the dozens of times she had stepped from the elevator and ran through the endless possibilities that lay beyond the doors. There were times when her feelings for her partner were hidden deep in her chest, the butterflies blooming in her stomach the ultimate form of betrayal as she ascended to the penthouse. There were times when the feeling was so strong it blazed across her heart, burning her like red hot coal. And yet in each of those times she masked her face and pulled her arms closer to herself, in fear that she would collapse into him and let her yearning consume her. Each time she was the perfect picture of composure and professionalism -- yes, Chloe Decker was the supreme of not allowing the personal mix with the professional. Lucifer was her partner.  
Until he wasn't. Until she felt the blush rise to her cheeks and the careful caress of their fingers together as she passed him folders, envelopes, even car keys started to become the center of her attention. She would lay awake in her bed at night and wonder if he was still awake, too. Until that turned into late-night texts, simple "Get some sleep, Detective. See you in the morning." messages became her rising song. And on some days, some really lucky days, he'd show up to the crime scene before her. His face would erupt in a flashy, dazzling grin before she had taken two strides away from her parked car. As though he were bored before she showed up. As though he was there simply for her, to see her. Just when things seemed to really turn between them, she had to navigate the turmoil of knowing who Lucifer Morningstar truly was.  
There were times where she stood in her bathroom, naked and cold even in the hot steam engulfing her. Her fingers and legs trembled because she ached inside, a vast hollow space where she kept all that she felt for him and tried to contain it. With her fleet flat against the titled floor, ignoring the stream of water and what she really was there for, she tried to grip her composure again. She scrambled for every emotion that burst out of her - fear, worry, denial, anger. They clawed at her chest and hurt her until she was in tears, begging for the pain to go away. And what hurt most of all was the single emotion she knew to be present despite all things - despite his nature, his identity, his truths. Her own truth that became primary, a ravenous force that whispered to her over and over again the same thing: "It doesn't matter."  
It didn't matter.  
It didn't matter because she was standing on the edge of losing him completely right when she had just allowed that one emotion above all others win. She could still feel the warm breeze over her arms and the trembling in her limbs as she cried out toward him, "I love you." As she begged him not to do the one thing that would destroy her. The one thing that shadowed away all other fears she could ever possibly have. Losing him was unthinkable. Unbearable.  
When he left, she saw him everywhere. She could hear his laughter. She could imagine what he might say in a moment's time, when a pun would fit or his voice would pull her in. His absence left her in a blazing glory of pain that was hard to manage or even breathe through. She left her curtains open at night so she could watch the stars from her bed, counting every one and deciding on the brightest. None of them seemed the brightest though, and she knew why. Because the brightest star in her life had gone deep into his own kind of darkness. As hard as it was to live through her days without him, it was even harder to watch the stars and think that he was suffering without her too.   
"It was you, Chloe."  
So when she stepped through the elevator and caught the familiar hint of his cologne, she nearly fell to her knees. She started to quiver when the doors opened and the lights were dimmed - the penthouse's shadows putting her back into a time that felt like a dream she had yesterday. In truth it was more than a year since she had been standing on the balcony, his eyes filled with tears as he stared back at her. This time, he was facing the windows with his back toward her. He did not turn around.  
But she kept moving, her legs not capable of not bringing her towards him. In fact, every nerve in her body ignited like electric currents just at the sight of his back. His white shirt was wrinkled and she could see the faint reflection of his face in the windows, and she dare wondered if he would look different.   
Silence passed between them and she inhaled slowly, her heart beating so quickly inside of her chest that it was drowning out the sounds of the city beyond the balcony.  
Then - at last - he turned toward her. And Chloe stilled, as if time was slowing down around her. As if he was the only thing that her eyes could see, and that even then he had to be a figment of her imagination. He was the same as she remembered; the memory of his dark scruff, soft eyes, and tall body not failing her.  
Their eyes met and all she could muster was a quiet, “Hi.”  
His lips pulled upward and he took enough steps toward her so that he was already looking down, carefully reaching for her cheek. As though he had the same wonders as she did: was this real? Were they really together once more?  
“Your hair..” He murmured, and she stiffened. She had changed her hair color months ago, when seeing herself in the mirror reminded her too much of who she was with him. She thought if she could change her hair she could change her mindset, and the longing for him would fade. Much to her chagrin, not even stripping her hair of its usual blonde could strip her of his touch.  
“Do you like it?” She whispered. Stupid. So stupid that they had been without each other for so long and they were talking about something as trivial as her hair.  
His hand curled around her chin, tilting her head upward. He studied her face quietly and then his thumb ran along her bottom lip, tracing the plump length of it. “Beautiful.”  
She couldn’t remember what her name was. She couldn’t remember what she was going to say next, and she couldn’t remember what they were supposed to be talking about. All of the scenarios that she played out inside of her head for the past year were gone and vanished, like small leaves riding a wind current into the distance.  
Her eyelashes brushed against her cheekbones and she leaned into his touch. One thing was for certain: she was not going to let him go this time. She would never let him leave her again. His dark eyes were regarding her with interest, though she recognized the hints of caution in them.  
“I..I’m sorry,” He muttered quietly. Her heart was made of glass, cracking with every tense flicker of his jaw as he stared at her. How dare he apologize? How dare he think for a second that she didn’t understand why he left? What he needed to do - and how he had done it, no questions asked?  
“Don’t.” She said, forcing her voice to find itself. Her hands trembled as she placed them on his hips, pulling him tighter against her. “Just be with me.”  
Lucifer’s eyes darkened with hunger, but he faltered. As though her words weren’t enough, he looked like he might protest or ask her if she was sure.  
But she had laid in bed alone and sat herself underneath a stream of scalding hot water too many times to doubt whether she was sure. She was more than sure. She had gnawed at her own desire, took it upon herself to satisfy it on those lonely nights while her fingers became his and her eyes fixated on the stars outside. His hands roaming her thighs, his scruff scratching against her neck, and her body curved against the imaginary him that she had conjured in the dark of her bedroom. And she thrust against her — his — fingers until the stars outside swirled into a tiny galaxy of their own and she flopped backward against the pillow, tears escaping her eyes.  
Inhaling him, his lips so close to her now, she was beyond sure. Her eyes fluttered and she took his wrists from her jaw, dragging them down the front of her chest. Lucifer inhaled sharply as his thumbs ran over the point of her breasts poking through her long-sleeved shirt.  
Something in him snapped, and he blinked himself awake before capturing her lips. Chloe nearly moaned in delight, tasting him. Like a fine wine that she had only sips of before, she felt like an alcoholic getting a long overdue fix. His hands roamed her body and moved to her backside, gripping the flesh on the back of her thigh.  
“Lucifer,” She whined, pulling away to look at him.  
He was breathless, already scooping her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He was so tall - she felt like she had grown wings herself and was finally getting ready to soar. With a delighted, breathless giggle she tilted her head backward to expose her neck. He caught the skin there with his lips, flicking his tongue against her.  
He carried her like she weighed nothing. Then again, she probably didn’t. He had thrown people around like they were nothing more than feathers. The thought of that now made her stomach clench and she felt the familiar tug between her legs…  
He laid her delicately against the bed, sucking her neck and then pushing up her shirt so that he could lick her naval. Her thighs instinctively came up toward his head, but Lucifer stood to stare down at her instead. His eyes were bright and finally - finally! - she saw the devilish grin that spread across his face while he looked down at her. With composure that she wasn’t sure she herself was capable of, he undid the buttons of his shirt and tossed it to the side.  
Seeing him towering over her, bare chested, made her nearly come undone. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she wanted to cry out for him to just hurry up and take what she had been waiting to give him for so long. Instead, she swallowed the urgency bubbling inside of her, and tried to savor the sight and moment for as long she could.  
“Chl-“ He started.  
“No,” She interrupted. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as she pushed herself up, her hands running from his shoulder down to the V-shaped crook in his hips. The way his body stilled under her touch made her smile. Coyly, she slipped a finger behind his belt and ran it along the soft skin at his waist there. Her fingers trembled as she began to uncoil his belt, tossing the thick fabric to the side as she tilted her head slightly to the side. “Call me… detective.”  
The husky tone that she used made him bite down on his lip. “And what is it that you want, detective?”  
The endearment made her burst into flame. Yet the flames came out in the way that she tugged down his zipper, partially freeing the hardness that jutted out from beneath the expensive fabric of his pants.  
Lucifer’s fingers dug into her hair as he guided her forward, and she pressed a wet kiss to the skin hidden by his zipper. He tilted his head back slightly in pleasure. Chloe could see the quick rise and fall of his chest as she peered up at him.  
Then, still smiling, she untangled herself from his grip and turned him so that he was back-pressed against the bed. Now laying down, she nearly froze at the obvious outline of his cock inside of his pants set against the sight of his angelic, muscular body.  
Her heart beat with more than just excitement as she climbed over him, tugging her shirt over her head. Lucifer’s hands curled along her hips and up her side, stopping to palm her breasts. His thumbs rubbed circles against her nipples and she nearly got sidetracked with her own mission.  
Quickly, she leaned down to press her lips against his abdomen. Now his hands moved into her hair once more and this time she was not going to falter - she was tasting the sweetness of him until her hands tugged on his pants once, twice, and set free the entire length of him.  
Lucifer let out a low growl as she gripped him, pressing her lips to his cock. Her tongue danced dangerously around the tip, bits of saliva dripping from the corners of mouth. He let out a deep moan and Chloe felt her own body throb in response, her pants already feeling too damp.  
She smiled as she worked her type of magic on him, taking him to the back of her throat again and again, only stopping when she couldn’t bear having them both be fully dressed anymore. He seemed happy to do whatever she wanted to do — moving swiftly to discard his trousers and then offering to remove hers.  
She couldn’t stop her obnoxious, heavy breathing while he tugged her pants lower and lower. When she was free of them, he ran his lips from her ankle all the way up her leg to stop at the inner thigh. She trembled as his scruff scratched against her, a feeling that she had only dreamed about again and again for a year. No - far longer than a year, if she was being honest.  
“Do you want something, detective?” Lucifer teased.  
Chloe threw her head against the mattress and brought her legs up, her ankles arching over his back. She gripped the blanket beneath her and nodded weakly.  
He pressed a warm kiss against the top of her inner thigh. She could feel his breath pass over her, so dangerously close she could scream.  
“I can’t hear you, detective.” He murmured.  
“Y..yes..” She whined, moving her hands to his head. But no matter how hard she pushed, he seemed perfectly capable to stay the distance he wanted to from her just to tease her.  
“You know what I taste like,” He chuckled. “I’d love to know… what you taste like.”  
Chloe bit her lip. Her eyes caught his and she smiled, despite herself. “Lucifer…”  
Not breaking their gazes, he ran his tongue along the length of her. As his tongue flicked against her clit, she thought she was really starting to see stars. Her heart was pounding inside of her ears and she struggled to stay grounded, to not soar as high as she was already soaring just from mere foreplay.  
“How long?” She breathed, scratching his scalp. “How long have you wanted to taste me?”  
“From the moment I saw you,” His hand went up to her mouth and she snatched his thumb, sucking on it while his tongue moved in circles inside of her. She could feel the wetness dripping from her, and he savored every drop like it was heavenly whisky.  
Her entire body felt like marshmallow when he pulled away, and she was ravenous as she watched him crawl toward her. Her hands shoved him against the pillows and she straddled him, feeling his dick curved against her. It flexed in need and she stared down at him, moving his hands to rest on her hips.  
“Every night you were gone…” She breathed, her dark hair cascading to the side of her neck. “I thought about you.”“Is that so?” He grinned.  
“Yes..kissing me…tasting me..” She drawled, leaning in to touch her lips to his. He savored each time she did it, speaking between kisses while she rubbed herself against his lap. Then, she pressed her lips behind his ear and smiled. “Fucking me.”  
“Such lustful thoughts, detective.” He crooned. “Is that what you desire?”  
Her heart skipped at his words. Words she imagined him saying to her more than once, in different contexts but always the same scenario. A scenario like this one.  
“Yes,” She begged. He lifted her up quickly and pressed her against his cock, his lips parting as she took him in. The thickness and length of him made her legs immediately quiver, gripping his shoulders for support while she tried to regain her composure.  
The feeling of him inside her was bliss - but the feeling of him bucking his hips against her and rotating her to his liking made her cry out. “Oh— Lucifer, please..”  
“I missed you,” He said roughly. She could hear the strain in his voice, and the little wicked woman inside of her giggled with delight. “All I could think when I was down there was ‘She’s mine. She’s mine.’”  
“Yes,” Chloe agreed, meeting him forcefully each time he bucked his hips against hers. “Yes, I’m yours.”  
They were steady — never going too fast, never going too slow. And Chloe was shaking in every part of her body. She wondered if she was ever going to finish, or if she was going to be in perpetuate state of bliss and pleasure and delight for as long as she lived. Little flowers inside of her were budding to life, threatening to explode in full bloom. Every time his cock filled her, she felt close to the edge. And each time he pulled out, she stepped away again. Like climbing a stairway that would never cease.  
Their lips met - hungrily, desperately, and passionately. She pressed her cheek to his and rocked against him, letting his hands roam wherever part of her body he felt like he hadn’t touched enough.  
“I love you,” She whispered. A garbled mess of words flush against his skin, lost in the tangled art of their bodies combined into one.  
But Lucifer didn’t let the words fade. He didn’t let them be lost.  
“I love you.” He replied.  
To hear him say it made tears welled into her eyes. She reached the top of her eternal staircase and Lucifer thrust into her quickly, his breaths loud inside of her ear. She cried out every time he moved into her, riding the waves of sensation that came unfolding from beneath her.  
“Lucifer…Lucifer…Lucifer..” She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder. She was flying, completely flying into a space that she had never been a part of before. All she could focus on was the feeling of him inside of her, meeting every spot she needed him to, and the feel of his hard body beneath her.  
She wasn’t sure if he was even near finishing, or if he wanted her to come undone first. Or if she was just weak and human - overcome with something she was terrified she would never experience with him in the first place.  
Her body collapsed against him and he held her close, pressing a kiss to side of her temple as she came back down from the space that she had soared to. She could hear his ragged breaths and her pounding heart. They sounded as though they came from the same body.  
“My Chloe,” he whispered back.


End file.
